This invention relates to farrowing crates for use by pig farmers to confine a sow during and after farrowing so as to lessen the risk of a piglet being accidentally crushed by the sow.
A conventional farrowing crate comprises a rigid elongate frame having three or more side rails on each side, a trough at one end and a removable rear gate at the other end. The distances between the ends and sides of the crate are such as to allow only limited movement of a sow within the crate, and in particular are such that the sow is not able to turn round in the crate, whilst enabling the sow to lie down on her side within the crate to suckle her piglets. However, it has been found that a substantial number of piglets are still lost by being accidentally crushed by the sow in use of such a crate even though the sow is confined in her movements. Also it is frequently the case that, when a sow lies down on her side in the crate, her upper drills are pressed against the bottom rail on one side of the crate and this prevents the piglets having access to these drills.
It is an object of the invention to provide an entirely novel form of farrowing crate which is more efficient in use than conventional farrowing crates.